


Zima

by Alys27



Series: Klub Wyrzutków: Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane [4]
Category: Klub Wyrzutków, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Polska, Silent Night, anioły, boże narodzenie, cicha noc, demony, o tym jak Nadeem poznał Sina, smok, tak myślę że Mikhailo powinien dostać jeszcze swoje 5 minut, wigilia, zima - Freeform, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Jakby się tak zastanowić, to... akcja zaczyna się w urodziny Nadeema :D Najlepszego, mój piękny!





	Zima

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby się tak zastanowić, to... akcja zaczyna się w urodziny Nadeema :D Najlepszego, mój piękny!

Był 24 grudnia Roku Pańskiego 1708. Zbliżała się północ i ludzie tłumnie zmierzali w kierunku niewielkiego kościółka stojącego na wzniesieniu. Noc była ciemna, gruba warstwa chmur nie przepuszczała blasku gwiazd, więc większość wiernych niosła w dłoniach zapalone świece, ochraniając je od wiatru.

To była najstraszliwsza zima od wielu, wielu lat. Nawet najstarsi mieszkańcy wioski nie pamiętali takich mrozów, które zbierały śmiertelne żniwo wśród tych, którym się gorzej wiodło. Bardzo niskie temperatury, brak opału i pożywienia spowodowały, że miejscowy grabarz miał pełne ręce roboty, choć ciężko było kopać w zmrożonej niemal na kamień ziemi.

Skleconych byle jak drewnianych krzyży na cmentarzu było coraz więcej, a nadziei na poprawę pogody coraz mniej. Ludzie w tęsknotą patrzyli codziennie w niebo, wyczekując ciepła promieni słonecznych, ale na próżno. Zawieje śnieżne nie ustawały, szlaki kupieckie były zasypane i nikt nie wyruszał na dłuższe wędrówki z obawy, że nie wróci do domu. Mieszkańcy wsi tłoczyli się w ciasnych, zadymionych izbach, zbici wokół paleniska, gotowi w ten sposób przetrwać tę straszliwą porę roku.

Nikt nie wychodził w mrok i ciemność, bowiem one nie należały do ludzi. Mrok i ciemność kryły to, czego ludzie zawsze się bali.

Dzisiejsza noc była jednak wyjątkowa. Ciepłe, jasne światło sączące się zza okiennic kościoła zapraszało do środka, więc wszyscy okutani w kożuchy i skóry, przytupując z zimna i wypuszczając z ust kłęby pary, kierowali się na Pasterkę. Atmosfera towarzysząca jednej z najradośniejszych mszy świętych w ciągu roku kościelnego udzielała się nawet największym ponurakom i dokoła było słychać wesołe pokrzykiwania, składane sobie życzenia zdrowia i pomyślności, a nawet śpiewane kolędy.

I zdawać by się mogło, że tylko jedna osoba nie za bardzo ma nastrój do świętowania.

Nadeem wyszedł spod dachu jedynej we wsi karczmy, o tej porze i w ten dzień już dawno zamkniętej, i skierował się w przeciwną stronę niż ciągnący wzdłuż głównej drogi tłum. Białe płatki od razu opadały i topiły się na jego włosach, a śnieg chrzęścił pod nogami. Przypatrywał się uważnie mijanym ludziom, a w ciemnych, zmrużonych niebezpiecznie oczach co chwilę migały czerwonawe iskry złości. Jego dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do szerokiego pasa u spodni, przy którym zwykle miał przymocowaną sakiewkę pełną złotych dukatów. A teraz sakiewki nie było.

Mężczyzna parsknął ze złością i w tym momencie ktoś na niego wpadł z całym impetem. A dokładniej rzecz ujmując, z całym impetem na oko sześcioletniego ciała. Małe, opatulone szalikami _coś_ leżało teraz na ziemi, patrząc do góry szeroko otwartymi oczami i oddychając głośno. Nadeem przekrzywił głowę, rejestrując ze zdziwieniem, że ten dzieciak jest w stanie go zobaczyć. Rozejrzał się dokoła, ale nie, nikt inny nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Był dla nich niewidoczny, jeśli tego właśnie chciał. Co prawda, do tej pory pełna sakiewka, gruby kożuch i wysokie buty skutecznie pozwalały mu wtopić się w tłum i wyglądać jak przeciętny mieszkaniec tej wsi, ale teraz wolałby pozostać w ukryciu. Zerknął raz jeszcze na leżące w śniegu dziecko, które wciąż wpatrywało się niego jak zahipnotyzowane. Już, już miał je postraszyć, wystarczyłby jeden lekki ruch dłonią albo jedno słowo, gdy…

\- Antek! Co ja ci mówiłam? Nie biegaj! Zgrzejesz się, zachorujesz. Jeszcze tego mi brakuje...! – Koło malca ukucnęła młoda kobieta, postawiła go na nogi i zaczęła energicznie otrzepywać ze śniegu, sama ignorując moknące w białym puchu fałdy długiej spódnicy. W końcu podniosła głowę i patrząc wprost na coraz bardziej zdumionego mężczyznę, rzekła:

\- Wybacz, waszmość, mojemu synowi. Urwis z niego straszny, ale już nie mógł się doczekać jak zobaczy ustrojoną stajenkę i żłóbek w kościele. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i poprawiła chłopcu szalik, odkrywając usmarkaną, piegowatą buzię. – A teraz, Antoni, przeproś ładnie pana, żeby się na ciebie nie gniewał.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, pokręcił butem w śniegu, w końcu z rezygnacją siąknął nosem i wymamrotał:

\- Psieprasiam.

Nadeem uniósł jedną brew.

Tymczasem kobieta wstała, biorąc dziecko na ręce i z szerszym uśmiechem na jasnej twarzy zwróciła się do stojącego obok mężczyzny:

\- Wszystkiego dobrego życzę waszmościowi. Wesołych Świąt! Niech nam dobry Bóg błogosławi!

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła dalej z chłopcem w ramionach. Malec jeszcze przez chwilę przypatrywał się z podejrzliwością nieznajomemu, ale zaraz ukrył buzię w szorstkim materiale okrycia swojej matki.

Nadeem odprowadził ich wzrokiem, a potem westchnął ciężko.

\- Czemu, do cholery, jestem teraz w tej zabitej dechami dziurze po środku niczego? – wymruczał w ciemność, a kiedy ciemność nie raczyła odpowiedzieć, zmarszczył brwi i ponownie pomacał puste miejsce, gdzie do tej pory trzymał skórzany mieszek. – Zachciało mi się pogańskich zwyczajów… Zachciało mi się Słowianek… Do diabła z tym wszystkim!

Teraz pozostawało mu zrobić tylko jedno: znaleźć tego bezczelnego złodziejaszka, który podwędził mu sakiewkę. A potem wyniesie się stąd, możliwie daleko, w miejsce, gdzie jest trochę więcej cywilizacji, a trochę mniej religii.

Przynajmniej po całym dniu obserwacji mieszkańców wioski wiedział czego, a raczej _kogo_ ma szukać.

Mrużąc oczy przed zacinającym coraz mocniej śniegiem, Nadeem dotarł do ostatnich zabudowań. Stało tu kilka zaniedbanych domów, pamiętających zapewne lepsze lata, pustych teraz i zastygłych w ośnieżonym krajobrazie. Za nimi stały w niewielkiej odległości od siebie dwie stodoły pokryte strzechą, miejscami przegnitą i zapadającą się do środka. To właśnie tam kierował się mężczyzna, przedzierając się przez zaspy. Gdy znalazł się już całkiem blisko, zza nie do końca domkniętych wierzei dało się słyszeć głosy. Jeden damski, wysoki i dźwięczny, pełen rozbawienia, drugi niski, męski, niecierpliwy.

Nadeem wygiął usta w lekkim, złośliwym uśmiechu i zwinnie niczym kot prześlizgnął się przez uchylone skrzydło wierzei. Od razu otoczył go zapach składowanego tu siana, resztek zboża i jeszcze nie wywietrzały specyficzny odór hodowanych dawniej zwierząt. W stodole panowała całkowita ciemność, przez co odgłosy ssąco-mlaszczące były jeszcze wyraźniej słyszalne, ale nawet i bez nich nie miałby problemu ze zlokalizowaniem schadzkowiczów. Nadeem skrzywił się, czując mieszaninę satysfakcji i irytacji, podsłuchując zajętą sobą parę i oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż jęki dziewczyny stały się głośniejsze i…

Zakasłał w bardzo znaczący sposób.

Zarówno kobiece jęki, jak i szelest siana, na którym umościła się parka, natychmiast ustały. Cisza panowała jeszcze przez chwilę, by przerwał ją szept:

\- Ktoś tu jest…!

\- Zdawało ci się.

\- Słyszałam! Mówię ci, że ktoś tu jest…!

\- I masz rację – odezwał się Nadeem i pstryknięciem palców posłał w górę jasną kulę światła. Uboga stodoła rozświetliła się od razu, ukazując jego oczom stertę zawilgoconego siana, podciągniętą do pasa suknię dziewczyny i nagie pośladki leżącego na niej mężczyzny. Obydwoje zmrużyli oczy i chwilę zajęło im ogarnięcie sytuacji i podjęcie decyzji, co dalej. Dziewczyna pisnęła rozdzierająco, opuszczając gwałtownie fałdy sukni i obejmując się rękami, mężczyzna natomiast poderwał się na równe nogi, podciągając spodnie i klnąc na czym świat stoi.

\- Ty. – Nadeem wskazał na niego palcem. – Nie ruszasz się stąd. A ty… - Tym razem wskazał na dziewczynę, kulącą się wciąż na sianie. Z jasnych, poplątanych włosów wystawały pojedyncze źdźbła. - … znikaj stąd, jeśli ci życie miłe.

Jasnowłosej pannie nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Drżącymi rękami chwyciła porzucony obok kubraczek, zarzuciła go na ramiona i posyłając ostatnie przerażone spojrzenie Nadeemowi, czmychnęła obok, zagłębiając się w panującej na zewnątrz śnieżycy.

W stodole zostali tylko oni dwaj.

Przyglądali się sobie z uwagą, czekając na ruch tego drugiego.

\- Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś? – wycedził w końcu przyłapany na gorącej schadzce mężczyzna.

\- No ciepło, ciepło… - zadrwił Nadeem, a potem spoważniał, a jego oczy zamigotały szkarłatem. – Jestem kimś, kogo bezczelnie okradłeś.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Złotozielone oczy omiotły pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki, ale jedyna prowadziła tuż obok Nadeema. Potem zerknął na kulę światła wiszącą w powietrzu nad nimi, a potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na rozmówcę, omiatając całą jego sylwetkę wzrokiem, jakby rozważał swoje szanse. Jego usta na sekundę zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Zaraz jednak twarz mu się rozpogodziła i rozjaśniła w szerokim uśmiechu, ukazującym ostre kły.

\- Jestem Simwnt Iorwerth Nanney i nigdy nikogo nie okradłem! – oświadczył stanowczo, a cała jego postać wyrażała urażoną dumę niesprawiedliwie oskarżonej niewinności.

Nadeem zaśmiał się sucho, podchodząc parę kroków bliżej. Kula światła powędrowała za nim.

\- Szczerze, nie obchodzi mnie zupełnie, jak się nazywasz – powiedział, przyglądając się złodziejowi. Miał smagłą, pociągłą twarz o oryginalnej urodzie i na pewno nie słowiańskich rysach. Gdy poruszył głową, światło wydobyło niebiesko-fioletowe refleksy wśród ciemnych włosów, splecionych w długi warkocz. I na pewno nie był człowiekiem. – A to, że nigdy nikogo nie okradłeś, jest prawdopodobnie największym kłamstwem twojego życia. A zatem, nie dość, że masz coś, co należy do mnie, to jeszcze śmiesz łgać w żywe oczy – wycedził Nadeem i poczuł pulsującą pod skórą tłumioną wściekłość. Jeszcze chwila, a nie będzie w stanie jej zatrzymać. Widział rozszerzające się ze zdumienia i strachu źrenice mężczyzny, kiedy wyłamał z chrzęstem palce. – Znalazłem miejsce, w którym się zatrzymałeś i gdzie ukryłeś wszystkie ukradzione rzeczy. Sporo tego się nazbierało – zauważył złośliwie. – Ale mojej własności tam nie było. Zakładam, że masz ją przy sobie. – Zerknął na stertę ubrań, rzuconych niedbale na klepisku obok siana. – Możesz mi ją oddać po dobroci i wtedy skończy się to tylko trochę źle. Możesz próbować mi jej nie oddać, ale wtedy skończy się to bardzo źle. Wybieraj. – Uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

Simwnt zdążył jedynie otworzyć usta – nie wiadomo czy po to, żeby zaprotestować, czy wrzasnąć ze strachu, bo w tym momencie wierzeje do stodoły otworzyły się z rozmachem na całą szerokość. Jedno skrzydło wypadło całkowicie z górnego zawiasu i chwiało się niebezpiecznie w silnych podmuchach wiatru. Śnieg zacinał do środka, gdy dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się z napięciem w ciemność. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się smukła, jasna sylwetka, odcinająca się wyraźnie od panującego wokół mroku.

\- Anioł – syknął Nadeem przez zęby.

\- Zgadza się, demonie – oznajmił nowoprzybyły chłodno, stając w progu i przyglądając się im badawczo. – Tak czułem, że cię tu znajdę. – Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem miejsce tego nietypowego spotkania i ledwo zauważalnie skrzywił wargi.

\- To było słabeee…! – wtrącił nagle Simwnt. – Sianko, stajenka… Tacy jak ty powinni być przyzwyczajeni do takich klima… - urwał raptownie, widząc mordercze spojrzenie anioła, i trochę się cofnął.

\- Zamilcz – syknął skrzydlaty, podchodząc bliżej. Kiedy znalazł się w kręgu światła rzucanego przez wiszącą nad nimi kulę, rude, krótkie loki zalśniły. Skórę miał bardzo jasną, o barwie mleka, delikatną, niemal przezroczystą. Gdyby był człowiekiem, pewnie byłaby usiana setkami złotawych piegów, ale u niego była gładka. Anioł wysunął szczękę do przodu, prostując się i jednocześnie rozkładając śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Najwyraźniej robił wszystko, by wydawać się większym, potężniejszym i… starszym niż na to wyglądał. O ile Simwnt jęknął ze zdumieniem i niemal zachwytem, o tyle na Nadeemie od dawna nie robiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. – Jestem Mikhailo, opiekun tej wioski – powiedział z przesadną dumą.

\- Co wy macie jakąś manię z tym przedstawianiem się…? – mruknął demon ze znudzeniem, odwracając się z powrotem do głównego powodu swojej obecności tutaj. – Tak jakby mnie to cokolwiek obchodziło. A wracając do ciebie…

\- Nie lekceważ mnie! – krzyknął z oburzeniem anioł.

Nadeem zerknął przez ramię.

\- Ani myślę. Ale nie mam zamiaru ci się przedstawiać.

\- Nie musisz. Wiem, kim jesteś. Książę – rzekł z całą pogardą, na jaką było go stać.

\- Och. Moja sława mnie wyprzedza! – odparł z udawaną radością demon. – Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, czy przyleciałeś tu pogadać? Bo jestem nieco zajęty. – Wskazał kciukiem na drugiego mężczyznę, który po raz kolejny cofnął się, tak że prawie wpadł w stóg siana.

\- Naruszyłeś spokój tego miejsca – powiedział anioł.

\- Ja? – obruszył się Nadeem. – To on kradnie. Ja tu jestem na wakacjach.

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie. – W głosie skrzydlatego pojawiły się iskry gniewu. – Twoja obecność tutaj, zwłaszcza w te dni, kiedy ludzie świętują Boże Narodzenie, jest pomyłką. Jest odrażająca! Masz natychmiast opuścić tę wioskę.

\- … albo? – Demon uniósł brew.

\- Albo zmuszę cię do tego. – Dłoń anioła zajaśniała nagle delikatnym blaskiem, który pojawił się u koniuszków palców. Moc rozjaśniła wnętrze stodoły i szare oczy anioła, płonące gniewem. Postawiła drobne włoski na karku Nadeema, gdy wyczuł silną kumulację anielskiej energii. Zza pleców usłyszał jęk.

\- Dobry Boże…! – Simwnt wzdrygnął się wyraźnie.

\- No wiesz co?! Nie przy mnie! – Nadeem rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i odetchnął głęboko. Stał teraz między ciemnością i skrywającym się w kącie Simwntem a jasnością wokół Mikhaila. Milczał przez chwilę, by zaraz rzec: - Mogę spuścić łomot tobie albo aniołowi. – Zerknął ponownie na mężczyznę w cieniu. – Ale aniołów nie lubię bardziej, więc będziesz musiał poczekać na swoją kolej. – I z tymi słowami zaatakował.

Jeden ruch nadgarstka sprawił, że ciemność wokół nich zafalowała. Cienie się wydłużyły, urosły, stały się niemal namacalne i żywe, formując człekokształtne postacie wijące się po ziemi ku skrzydlatemu. Mikhailo zmrużył oczy. Zamachnął się i kula energii uderzyła w mur zbudowany z cieni, otaczający demona. Spróbował raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. Każda kula trafiała, owszem, ale rozpryskiwała się na wszystkie strony jasnymi kroplami i znikała w kontakcie z ziemią. Anioł syknął ze złością, gdy Nadeem krok za krokiem zmuszał go do wycofania się poza obręb stodoły. Śnieżyca na zewnątrz wciąż szalała i po chwili obaj byli atakowani z każdej strony przez płatki śniegu i lodowaty wiatr. Gruby kożuch utrudniał jednak ruchy, a demon nie chciał być spowolniony w starciu z aniołem, więc powoli zdjął okrycie i odrzucił je do tyłu. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że po Simwncie i jego rzeczach nie został nawet ślad. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, że już miał go w garści, a teraz pewnie ten złodziejaszek ucieknie na drugi koniec świata.

Skrzydlaty atakował z coraz większą siłą, wypuszczając kule energii obiema rękami, za każdym razem trafiając, ale nie czyniąc jednak najmniejszej krzywdy demonicznej tarczy.

Nadeem musiał przyznać, że trochę mu ten rudy aniołek imponował. Tak tylko troszkę. Wyglądał na bardzo młodego, niedoświadczonego stróża, ewentualnie posłańca. Ale na pewno nie na wyszkolonego wojownika. Tymczasem radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Co prawda, to demon zmuszał go do wycofywania się i grał mu zdecydowanie na nerwach, więc pewnie za którymś razem młody popełni błąd. Odsłoni się. Zmęczy. W końcu takie ilości mocy, jakie teraz zużywał, nie są nieograniczone.

Gdzieś z oddali dało się nagle słyszeć bicie dzwonów. Północ właśnie minęła i nastał dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Najzimniejszego Bożego Narodzenia nowej ery dziejów ludzkości. Kto wie, może kiedyś, w przyszłości będzie wspominał tę noc?

Tymczasem anioł stracił cierpliwość i postanowił całkowicie zmienić taktykę walki. Dysząc lekko, przestał słać w przestrzeń kule energii. W jego lewej dłoni pojawił się za to sztylet. O ile w panującej teraz ciemności Nadeem mógł się zorientować, nie był to sztylet przeciw demonom, a tym bardziej nie przeciw aniołom. Takiego ostrza jeszcze nie widział. Nie miał jednak czasu na przyglądanie się, gdyż Mikhailo zaatakował bardziej bezpośrednio. Podbiegł do niego, wyprowadzając szybki cios z lewej strony po skosie.

 _Sprytnie_ , pomyślał demon, uchylając się jednak bez problemu. Jego mgliste cienie zatańczyły wokół nich wyciągając niematerialne dłonie, by pochwycić anioła. Skrzydlaty jednak podleciał wyżej, nie dając się złapać, i ponownie wyprowadził cios. Znowu był szybki, ale mało skuteczny. Nadeem był coraz bardziej zdumiony.

\- Nie jesteś stróżem – zaryzykował stwierdzenie.

\- Nie, nie jestem – potwierdził Mikhailo przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując zaatakować z bliska i wbić ostrze między żebra demona, prosto w serce. Nadeem złapał go za rękę, próbując ją wykręcić, ale anioł wyrwał mu się z niespodziewaną siłą i odfrunął wysoko, niknąc w śnieżnej zadymce.

Nadeem odetchnął głęboko, rozglądając się uważnie dokoła i nasłuchując. Płatki śniegu osiadały mu na włosach i ciemnej koszuli, topiąc się i mocząc materiał. Nie czuł jednak zimna. Nic właściwie nie czuł, poza lekką niecierpliwością w oczekiwaniu na cios.

Anioł był sprytniejszy niż sądził.

Pojawił się nagle z tyłu, między nim a otwartymi na oścież wierzejami od starej stodoły, napięty i gotowy do ataku. W ciszy ruszył na demona i dopiero gdy był bardzo blisko, kiedy wichura nie zagłuszała szumu jego skrzydeł, Nadeem go usłyszał i zdążył się odwrócić.

Nie zdążyłby jednak się uchylić przed szybkim ciosem wyprowadzonym teraz z prawej strony. Prostym i precyzyjnym. Jeśli to było dobre ostrze, niebiańskie ostrze, to pewnie i zabójczym ciosem.

W tym jednak momencie anioła dosięgła struga ognia. Nadeem poczuł jej gorąc na twarzy, gdy ognisty podmuch niemal strącił go z nóg. Mikhailo leżał na ziemi, jego skrzydła płonęły w błyskawicznym tempie, zmieniając śnieżną biel na zwęglony popiół, zostawiając tylko czarne, rachityczne końce wystające w poparzonych pleców. Anioł krzyczał. Głośno, z przerażającym bólem, drapiąc zmrożoną ziemię palcami.

Nadeem patrzył na niego w milczeniu, oniemiały. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wykrzywionej cierpieniem twarzy skrzydlatego, a jednocześnie nie potrafił zrobić najmniejszego gestu. Obserwował bezradnie jak Mikhailo przewrócił się na plecy, gasząc w śniegu tlące się ubranie i kosmyki włosów, i teraz łka niekontrolowanie, a po jego twarzy spływają łzy.

W końcu demon podniósł wzrok. W ciemności po ich prawej stronie majaczyła się ogromna sylwetka… smoka. Pokryty ciemnoniebieską łuską, odbijającą płomienie palącej się stodoły, która również zajęła się ogniem, z ogonem najeżonym czarnymi jak noc kolcami, szponami zdolnym przebić człowieka na wylot i złotozielonymi, gadzimi oczami, smok robił imponujące wrażenie. W końcu jakby zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany, smok zamachał rozłożystymi, błoniastymi skrzydłami, rozsypując dokoła zaspy śniegu. Z nozdrzy wypuścił jeszcze maleńki obłoczek dymu i bez najmniejszego wysiłku zmienił się w swoją ludzką postać. Źrenice z powrotem zrobiły się okrągłe, ale teraz Nadeem dostrzegał spiczaste uszy, wyłaniające się spomiędzy ciemnych włosów, oraz mniejszą wersję skrzydeł, które zwinięte musiały być wcześniej ukryte pod ubraniem.

Demon przyjrzał się smokowi z iskrą zainteresowania.

\- Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz...? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna oderwał zachwycony wzrok od płomieni trawiących stodołę.

\- Simwnt Iorwerth Nanney… - szepnął rozmarzonym głosem. Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. – Jak pięknie…! – westchnął raz jeszcze i przeniósł już bardziej skupiony wzrok na demona. Odchrząknął. – Dla przyjaciół Sin.

Nadeem uniósł brwi.

\- Ukradłeś mi sakiewkę, a teraz spaliłeś stodołę. Nie sądzę, by…

\- Hej, pomogłem ci przecież! A sakiewka jest tutaj. – Smok wygrzebał ją z kieszeni własnego odzienia i rzucił ją właścicielowi. – Cała i zdrowa.

\- Trochę brakuje – stwierdził demon, ważąc mieszek w dłoni.

\- Eeee… - Sin podrapał się po karku i pogrzebał nogą w śniegu tak bardzo dziecinnym ruchem. – Wydałem. Na wino w karczmie. I na tę śliczną dzieweczkę. – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Jakże mi przykro, że wam przeszkodziłem… - mruknął złośliwie demon.

\- Nic nie szkodzi! – Smok zamachał ręką, drugą wyciągając coś z kieszeni. – Mam po niej pamiątkę. – Na dłoni w blasku dogasających płomieni zabłyszczał złoty łańcuszek z medalikiem.

\- Okradłeś ją?! – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Nadeem.

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że mam słabość do świecidełek! Może lepiej chodźmy stąd, zanim się zorientuje…

W tym samym momencie usłyszeli głośniejszy jęk anioła, wciąż leżącego na pokrytej śniegiem ziemi.

\- … i zanim on się całkiem ocknie.

Nadeem skinął głową. Nie wierząc, że właśnie zyskał dziwnego towarzysza podróży, ruszył za Sinem w ciemność. Wiatr zagłuszał nieco głos smoka, ale zdołał wyłowić słowa:

\- Wiesz, tak w ramach rekompensaty, mam propozycję. Jesteśmy w Polsce. Może nie uwierzysz, ale to piękny kraj. A jakie bogactwo oferuje! Słowiańska natura! Nimfy leśne! Wiły! Dziwożony i mamuny! Nie są wcale takie brzydkie, jak powiadają. Za to mają temperament, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Musisz też doczekać lata, spotkać południce! Ach, te ich włosy jak łany dojrzałej pszenicy! A tuż przed będzie Noc Kupały, o, bracie, to jest dopiero zabawa...! – Sin paplał niestrudzenie, wyraźnie szczęśliwy, że znalazł sobie nowego słuchacza, który jakimś cudem zrezygnował z planu spuszczenia mu lania za małą kradzież.

Nadeem uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zerknął jeszcze przez ramię. W oddali dobiegały go głosy ludzi, którzy zobaczyli czarny dym, unoszący się nad spalenizną. Na tle dogasających płomieni zobaczył skurczoną sylwetkę bezskrzydłego anioła, który bezskutecznie próbował podnieść się z kolan. Mimo odległości widział wykrzywioną bólem twarz Mikhaila, gdy tamten podniósł głowę.

\- Jeszcze się spotkamy…! I pożałujesz tego…! – Na końcu wykrzyczanych słów głos anioła się załamał i znów dało się słyszeć pełne cierpienia zawodzenie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! – odkrzyknął Nadeem.

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na płomienie, a potem odwrócił i pogrążył w ciemności.

 

*

\- Nadeem?

Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę usłyszał ten cichy szept. Wszędzie dokoła widział płomienie. Powinien czuć niepokój, prawda? Wszystko płonęło, a przecież właściwie… wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Było ciepło. Wygodnie. Spokojnie. Bezpiecznie. Tyle odczuć, których nigdy dotąd nie znał. Wcześniej nie odczuwał ich braku, a teraz nie wyobrażał sobie bez nich życia. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tego ciepła wokół niego.

\- Nadeem?

Zamrugał oczami.

Płomienie zmalały i stały się tylko niewielkim paleniskiem w kominku. Trzaskały wesoło, gdy pękały szyszki wrzucone tu przez Maid, pełgały po sosnowych gałązkach, rozświetlając pokój Klubu Wyrzutków.

Przeniósł wzrok z płomieni na swoją dłoń, złożoną na kolanie, gdy tak siedział przed kominkiem na podłodze, drugą ręką miarowo przeczesując długą sierść kotołaka. Na jego dłoni leżała bowiem inna dłoń, drobniejsza, jaśniejsza, delikatniejsza.

Podniósł głowę i napotkał zdziwiony wzrok anielicy. W zielonych oczach dziewczyny także odbijały się płomienie, ale i bez tego biło z nich niesamowite ciepło. To ciepło, bez którego teraz nie mógł żyć. Jasna twarz otoczona czarnymi włosami układającymi się w miękkie fale pochylała się w jego stronę. Właściwie mógłby tak na nią patrzeć całą wieczność.

Jednakże coraz większa konsternacja anielicy kazała mu się otrząsnąć z zamyślenia.

\- _Jakiż mnie anioł ze słodkich budzi marzeń?_ [1]\- rzucił lekkim tonem, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

Alys przyjrzała mu się uważnie, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się również.

\- Cóż to za nastrój, że Szekspira cytujesz?

Demon wzruszył ramionami.

\- W święta robię się obrzydliwie ckliwy. – Aż się wstrząsnął z udawanym obrzydzeniem i wstał z podłogi, pociągając za sobą anielicę.

Pokój Klubu był już niemal całkowicie gotowy, pozostał jeszcze tylko czubek wielkiej choinki, która stanęła pod przeciwległą ścianą, niemal doszczętnie zasłaniając ten nieszczęsny bohomaz nazywany obrazem. Zamiast bombek drzewko było przystrojone dość rachitycznymi, ale mającymi swój urok ozdobami wykonanymi przez Maid, Fistaszka i Bliźniaków. Z gramofonu, będącego pod pieczą odświętnie ubranej Nieluby, płynęły dźwięki kolęd, które niebezpiecznie kojarzyły się Nadeemowi zimą spędzoną w Polsce ponad trzysta lat temu, jednakże szybkie zerknięcie za okno upewniło go, że nadal jest w dobrze znanym Los Angeles, gdzieś śniegu raczej nie należało się spodziewać. Korzystając z nieuwagi strzygi, podmienił płyty i teraz zamiast „Silent night” leciało bardziej akceptowalne „All I want for Christmas is you”. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że po chwili zaczął nucić tę piosenkę pod nosem.

 

[1] Sen nocy letniej


End file.
